Master and Apprentice
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Hot spring scene. Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet at a hot spring and have a conversation. They come to a conclusion and an agreement is reached. KS pairing. I don't own Inuyasha. I would like to thank Flesheater777 for the new title.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hot spring scene; KS Paring; Talking only; one shot

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was happily humming as she stripped her uniform from her body so that she might soak her body sore from the grueling walking the slave driving hanyu had force upon her and her reluctant companions. "Man do I ever like hot springs! She exclaimed.

"Those of who are also here at the spring do not particularly care that you "love" the spring. But I do care that you are speaking. So here is what I say to you, be quiet." The silk smooth, ice layered, male voice startled Kagome out of her thoughts.

Whirling around she found herself face to face with. . . Sesshoumaru! Turning around, bright red with embarrassment she turned her back to him in an attempt to preserve her modesty. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Long time no see." The words, 'I wish it had stayed that way,' were left unspoken.

Sesshoumaru glared icily at the miko who dared interrupt his bath, not to mention turn her back to him. The frontal view was much better than the back-side that was presented to him. Thought the frontal view was not much better. "Miko you have interrupted my bath, you might as well compensated me by, at the very least, facing

me."

Kagome gasped but did as he said and turned around to face the demon lord very slowly. "Sorry for interrupting your bath. I myself came here for a bath and to relax. Inuyasha has been pushing us to go after the shikon shards harder than usual lately." Kagome sighed as she settled across the spring facing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at Kagome's words. "He should know better than to push your companions and yourself. As alpha of your small pack it is his duty to see to your comfort and safety."

Kagome gazed pensively at Sesshoumaru as she thought of how to reply to Sesshoumaru's words. "He protects me during the day, but after Kikyou was revived he started leaving the camp at night. The others ma not need protection all that much, but how are we supposed to trust him to protect us in our sleep when we know that he leaves at night." Kagome had turned her face away from Sesshoumaru as she spoke out her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed at the tidbit of information given to him just now by the miko. "If he will not guard you at night, then as healer and magic user of the pack it is up to you to protect the rest of the pack as they lie resting from the day."

"Wish I could, but I have no training what so ever with my powers." Kagome informed Sesshoumaru rather sadly and reluctantly.

"Then for to night I will, but tomorrow I will begin training you. Therefore I and my pack shall travel with you until I am satisfied that your training is complete."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He he he. I am so evil leaving that as it is. Because this is now finished. Mwahaha!!!! I want at least five review before I put up the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's lips lifted into a large smile, "Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it!" Kagome exclaimed, low enough not to hurt his ears though.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a, 'your welcome,' sort of way. "You may dress before me miko so that you might warn your companions of my impending arrival and that our packs are going to merge together for the time being."

Kagome nodded and rose from the spring to dress and gather her bathing supplies. "Why did you offer to train me?"

"Your pack needs to be protected at night least Naraku decides to take advantage of your lack of protection. It is easier to have a demon or a miko protect a small group like yours because demons don't need much sleep and mikos are able to produce barriers. Also your pack is able to hold your own against Naraku and his children while many lords are unable to even protect themselves against him." Sesshoumaru explained calmly. Not adding that out of all of her pack she is the only person that all of the high demon lords expect to defeat Naraku. They even have a betting pool on who will be the person to strike the blow that will kill Naraku. Sesshoumaru's bet was on the miko before him, after all she had nearly done so before. This is another reason to train her. With a little more training she could destroy Naraku completely.

Coming out of his thought Sesshoumaru found he was alone, and the miko's scent a few minutes old. Rising from the hot spring he made his way out of the steaming water, and began to dry himself of before going to collect the other three members of his small pack.

(With Kagome)

After waiting a few minutes for him to continue Kagome began to walk away wonder what she was going to say to her pack. 'Wait pack?' Kagome thought, 'since when were they pack? Certainly they were friends/family. Oh well there really isn't any difference between pack and family.'

Following the young miko was a pair of gem bright yellow eyes. The girl had heard what the girl and the demon lord speaking and had decided to join the young girls pack.

Bounding out of the brush the creature leapt onto the girls shoulder. The girl jumped slightly in surprise and glanced at her shoulder. There sitting upon her shoulder was a coal black miniature dragon, from England. Wait. . . ENGLAND!!! "What is a dragon from England doing here in Japan?" Kagome questioned it softly.

The small creature shrugged and didn't make any sound. "So I'm stuck with you huh? Well I'm Kagome. Do you have a name?" The small dragon shook its head negatively. "Um can I call you Sat short for Satorian?" The dragon blinked then nodded its head enthusiastically. During the one-sided conversation the pair had made their way to the edge of Kagome's camp. Sango and Miroku were sitting together chatting as Sango made cup of noodles.

Noticing Kagome first Sango spoke, "Kagome, I was about to go looking for you." Kagome smiled gently and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kagome," Shippu chirped, "Is that a dragon on your shoulder." Sango and Miroku then took a good look at Kagome and noticed that there was indeed a dragon sitting on their miko friend's shoulder.

"Yes Shippu it is. Now I have something else to tell you. Sesshoumaru and his pack are going to join ours so that he may train me in order for me to be able to protect us at night better." Kagome said this in a nervous tone while waiting their reply.

"Good for you Lady Kagome! You deserve to at least train your powers in a way to protect us at night when Inuyasha does not." Miroku's words were encouraging to Kagome and lifted her spirit.

"I agree with Miroku." Shippu inserted seriously.

"Are you sure that we can trust Sesshoumaru Kagome?" Sango questioned Kagome concerned.

"Yes Sango, he said that until I can set up a barrier while we sleep, he will set one up for us." Sango's eyes widened then she too nodded in acceptance.

Miroku suddenly groaned, "Inuyasha is not going to like this." There was an 'oh shit' look on his face as he said this.

Kagome flinch and stood resolutely. "He will have to get over it because Sesshoumaru is going to joining our travels whether he likes it or not."

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! LIKE HELL HE WILL BE JOINING US!!!" Inuyasha roared eyes going faintly red around the edges.

Sango and Miroku backed away from the angry hanyu allowing Kagome to have words with Inuyasha in order to show him that Sesshoumaru joining the group was for the best. "You are back early, I'm surprised." Kagome drawled. "He will be joining us whether you like it or not. You, from what he has told me, have been lacking in your duties as the alpha of our pack." Inuyasha flinch much as Kagome had earlier. "And since you have, Sesshoumaru also told me that as a miko I should take over the duty as the guard at night since I can put up barriers."

Inuyasha's ears laid back flat against his head, "K Kagome don't take this from me?" Inuyasha pleaded with the stubborn miko knowing even as he said this she would not give in to his pleading.

"Take it from you! Ha! You practically gave it to me." Kagome sneered in reply.

Inuyasha hung his head and nodded. "Thank you for doing this Kagome, no matter that it hurts me to say it, you do deserve to be able to use your powers."

It was a few more minutes, which were spent in uncomfterble silence, before Sesshoumaru and his pack arrived. "I see that my half brother has agreed to my pack and I traveling with you." Sesshoumaru stated clearly addressing Kagome.

Kagome inclined her head as the only mode of reply at the moment.

Inuyasha stepped forward and stiffly said, "Welcome to our pack." This greeting was quickly followed by the rest saying similar greeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! It is done! I am so happy I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning now the birds sang a heavenly song to greet the rising sun. Two figures sat off to the side one dressed in white with magenta designs. The other figure, who sat on the ground across from the first, had decided to forgo her uniform and was currently wearing loose fitting silver colored sweat pants with a black halter top that said, "I hear dumb people."

The white dressed figure was currently explaining in a very low voice how to meditate and find her center to access her powers.

"Oi Sango, would you mind making breakfast before Kagome and Sesshoumaru finish so that they can eat before we leave?" A red clad figure who was sitting high up on a tree branch called to a half-asleep figure on the ground, before jumping down.

A figure rose from laying beside the fire. The figures hair was slightly mussed up from sleeping. The figure then trotted out of the clearing that the companions had gone to sleep in. Returning from the forest with a small English dragon that had become Kagome's constant companion, the figure known as Sango returned with six rabbits a half hour later. "I'm back.'" Sango said quietly to the red clad figure beside the fire.

A small fox-like child sat beside the red clad figure having awaken from his sleep sometime while Sango was hunting. "Inuyasha, what are Sesshoumaru and Kagome doing?" He asked innocently pointing to the two figure sitting five yards away.

The last human figure on the ground suddenly rose as if he had only been resting in a sitting position. "I believe Shippu that they are meditating, or at least Lord Sesshoumaru is. Lady Kagome is still trying to clear her mind of all thoughts."

"Feh, should be easy for her then." The red clad figure teased.

"Inuyasha I heard that." The girl in the sweat pants called to the red clad figure now known as Inuyasha.

"I meant for you to." Inuyasha replied.

"Miko you are supposed to be meditating." Sesshoumaru's silky voice held no emotion in it, but it certainly got the point across.

"Here's Satorian Kagome." Sango said handing the small dragon to the only other adult female in the group.

"Thanks Sango I was wandering where he wandered off to." Kagome replied. Settling back down facing Sesshoumaru she said, "Sorry about that Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glared, annoyed by her inattention. "Clear your mind and try to relax."

Taking a deep breath Kagome willed herself to relax and clear her mind as Sesshoumaru had told her to. (It has been a week since Sesshoumaru, AhUn, Jaken and Rin had joined Kagome and the rest of her friends.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay not much action but it will get better. Until next time. Thank you for all of your review each and every one of them are important to me. Even flames.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later the eleven companions got their things together and put them on AhUn. After doing this they set out on the road toward the jewel shard Kagome had detected a while back.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Inuyasha screeched.

Kagome merely ignored Inuyasha instead opting to speak mind to mind with the small dragon on her shoulder. 'So Satorian is there any reason besides hearing about me that you joined me and my pack?'

'I have actually been observing you pack for a year and out of all of your companions I like you the most.'

"Hey Kagome you spaced on us." Shippu spoke when he had finally gotten her attention after five minutes of trying.

"Hmm. I suppose I did. The jewel shard seems to be moving away from us and into the east, so it may take a few days to catch up with it." Kagome grinned sheepishly at the members of her pack for not having said this when she had first realized the shard was moving away from them.

Glancing around Kagome suddenly tensed along with Satorian who was on her shoulder. 'What is that?' Kagome thought alarmed. Finally focusing on a single place in the forest to her right the feeling of foreboding seemed to get stronger with each breath she took.

From the forest glazed, ruby red eyes stared out of the leafy coverage at the miko. Around her stood the rest of her pack, all of them wandering what was out there.

A black blur suddenly leaps from the forest almost too fast for the humans to fallow. One moment Kagome was there with Satorian the next Satorian was unconscious against a tree and Kagome was gone.

"What the hell just happened!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Didn't you pay any attention to the fact that Kagome was taken from us." Sango growled in annoyance. Inuyasha had begun to rant about how much of an idiot Kagome was to just up and leave.

Sesshoumaru had already left in order to track down the familiar scent he jest couldn't place. Just than he realized why the scent was familiar, but why would he take my student? Sesshoumaru thought with a snarl visible on his face.

"Hey Sesshoumaru do you have any idea who would take Kagome from us?" Miroku asked when he, Sango, Shippu, Kirrara, and Inuyasha had caught up with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sesshoumaru did you get Satorian before we left the clearing? I didn't see him when we left." Shippu asked worried for the miniature dragon. (Rin and Jaken were sent back to Sesshoumaru's home so he wouldn't have to worry about them.)

"No I thought one of you would grab him. I wanted to find Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied. He knew by now just how much the small dragon had come to mean to Kagome and her to the dragon. "He must have gone after Kagome."

(With Kagome; Kagome's PO)

"OH MY GOD" I shrieked as my captor sped along. Clinging fearfully to the youkai who literally held my life in his claw tipped hand.

"Shut up!" The baritone voice of my captor demanded.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded the moment he stopped running.

"You are going to help me get the western land from Sesshoumaru." The demon snapped in reply, obviously he wasn't happy about my refusal to shut up as I was told.

"What if I were to refuse?" I was stalling for time hopping beyond hope that my friends were on their way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay not much action but it will get better. Until next time. Thank you for all of your review each and every one of them are important to me. Even flames. Also there won't be much romance in this story. Oh it will be there but I am not to good with it so deal with it. Another thing it will be many more chapters before the sess/kag relationship comes into play so please be patient. Sorry about the delay as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will be helping me whether you wish to or not. Now be quiet."

"What's your name?" I asked stalling for even more time. "I doubt you know mine, so I'll tell you, it's Kagome." I could now sense Sesshoumaru and the rest speeding towards our position. 'Thank Kami.'

"Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. My name is Rasputan; I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Now why don't you be a good human girl and be quiet." My captor now known as Rasputan said.

Looking behind Rasputan I could see Sesshoumaru and the rest standing there wide eyed at the one who was my captor. "Sure." I said with a grin before pointing behind him.

He whirled around only to be hit in the face with Sango's giant boomerang. After getting hit with it he made sure to grab the thing before flinging it back at her. Inuyasha than, as Rasputan was distracted, rushed him from the right as Sesshoumaru did the same from the left.

"Rasputan why in the world did you attack the miko and steal her away from her pack when you know how important to us she is?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he swiped his claws at the Eastern lord.

"Even though I hate my brother I feel that in this moment I must agree with him why did you steal my shard detector." I could feel myself turn red with anger when Inuyasha said this.

"I am not your shard detector!" I snarled at Inuyasha.

"You know very well that your training her is cheating during our bet. Not only that but she gives me a chance to defeat you in a battle for your lands." Rasputan smirked as he dodged both Inuyasha's sword and Sesshoumaru's claws.

Miroku and Shippu made their way to me holding my bow and arrows so that I might join the fight. Suddenly from our left there was a rustling of leaves before a small shape emerged from it. Pulling up short we all noticed that it was Satorian! With that he flew strait at the person who had taken me away from him.

Quickly stringing my bow I aimed and waited before lowering once more waiting for a better opportunity to shot. Rasputan was a difficult opponent obviously because he had only a few minor scratches were as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both had wounds scattered all over their bodies.

Sesshoumaru and Satorian at the same time noticed me waiting for an opportunity to shoot my bow both dove out of the way with Sesshoumaru grabbing Inuyasha. As soon as I had seen the three move I swung my bow back into position and aimed before I released the arrow. Rasputan who had been confused at their retreat turned around at the soft 'twang' of my bow string releasing the arrow. Just after turning and before he had time to dodge he was impaled by the arrow in the heart with not one but the three arrows that I had shot. After the arrows impacted with his body he turned into fine silver ash that was quickly scattered by the wind.

Quickly running to me Inuyasha then demanded to know if I was alright. After giving a positive reply I told them I sensed two jewel shards coming toward us very quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I am so glad I decided to look this over. I never realized how short this chapter was. Well now its longer, maybe not by much but it still is.


	6. Chapter 6

The others quickly gathered around me and got into fighting stances having realized that the arrows I had used had worn me out. "Inuyasha how is my woman?" came the distinct voice of the one and only Kouga.

"She ain't your woman you mangy wolf." Inuyasha yelled getting up close and personal with Kouga's face.

The rest of us groaned and turned away from the display, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Do you think we could do some training right now?" I requested of silent taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru nodded and led me to a weeping willow to sit in its shade. "We will work on meditation until you can drop into it without thought."

I nodded and settled into a comfortable position.

(Kouga's POV)

"Oi mutt who's that with my woman?" I demanded as I attacked Inuyasha with my claws.

Dodging Inuyasha replied, "Huh? Oh that is Sesshoumaru; he's training Kagome, who is NOT YOUR WOMAN!" As Inuyasha said this he attacked Kouga by unsheathing his sword and swinging it at Kouga.

"Yes she is. I have a verbal claim on her." I replied smugly, smirking the entire time. "Why do you contest my claim anyway you have the other priestess any way." I said this as I dodged out of the way.

"Kagome is part of my pack and I have to approve of her mate or did you forget that part of pack code. And sure you have a verbal claim. The only problem with it is that Kagome has refused you time and time again."

By this time we had both stopped our fight and were standing there merely conversing. When I heard Inuyasha's last comment I had to hang my head and not reply. He was right. By not replying and letting Inuyasha fight me Kagome was refusing me even if she didn't realize just what she was doing. Turing from the group I left.

Five of seven companions stared after Kouga before returning to their lunch as well as offering some to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome swiftly rose from their meditive position to join the rest in order to eat before they left. "So why did Kouga leave so quickly?" Sango asked curiously.

Inuyasha and Kouga had been talking in low voices not yelling as was usual for them. "Kouga finally accepted the fact that Kagome is not his woman." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome gave a relieved sigh as she began walking off to the east. She had felt a slight tug on her soul that told her that she needed to go that way.

Not knowing where they were going and Kagome obviously knowing where she needed to go the rest fell in line behind her. "Oi Kagome where are we going?" Shippu asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Kagome sighed and tilted her head to the side as if considering something, "I'm not quiet shure. But I know I have to go this way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I know this is short as well but please bear with me. I added onto what I had down already so. Please enjoy this chapter until the next one comes around.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers who have sent me reviews. I am so sorry that this is so short but you will have to wait until I have more time to write out my chapters which will most likely be when I get bored and have nothing to do while at school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just then it struck Sesshoumaru, 'She defeated the Eastern Lord. Technically she is the new lady of the east. "She needs to go there because she is the new lady of the east, and she need to inform the east's inhabitants of such a change."

"Huh!" Came the joint rely of all of the companions but Sesshoumaru, Shippu, and (surprisingly) Kagome.

"So because she defeated the demon we were fighting and he was the lord of the east she gained all control over his territory?" Inuyasha reasoned.

"You answered your own question Inuyasha." Sango piped up from behind Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Huh, so I did." Inuyasha remarked.

"Come on you guys I really want to go." Kagome spoke impatiently from her position at the front of the group.

"Alright, alright we're coming." Inuyasha replied as he began following her as the rest followed Inuyasha's example.

Shippu jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder, "She'll be like this until we get to her lands. After that we will either have to stay with Kagome for a whole year or we leave a month or two after we get there."

"What do you mean Shippu? Miroku asked.

"What he is trying to say is that Kagome as the Lady of the Eastern Lands must stay in her lands for a year so that if anyone wishes to challenge her for them they will know where to look for here. As for our staying for a month or two before leaving it is to show our support of her as she is new and will need to know that someone who knows her is there to help her with her mistakes in case she makes them and we are basically her council until she appoints some from her subjects that she comes to trust." Sesshoumaru replied in Shippu's stead as Shippu didn't really know the answer to Miroku's question.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I know this is short as well but please bear with me even though this is shorter then the last chapter I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers who have sent me reviews. I am so sorry that this is so short but you will have to wait until I have more time to write out my chapters which will most likely be when I get bored and have nothing to do while at school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ONE YEAR LATER:

No one has seen Kagome for one year except for Sesshoumaru but even that has been mostly few and far between except when it was a battle between her and one of the other two lords of the lands.

----Flashback----

"Foolish human wench thinking that we would simply sit back and let you take control of the Eastern Lands." yelled Sayako the lord of the North.

"No I did not think you would sit back and let a human control these lands. But do you think you can destroy a miko very easily?" Kagome replied with a smirk.

The Northern lord paled upon hearing the miko comment before regaining his composure. "I highly doubt that you are a miko." He sneered.

A wicked gleam entered Kagome's eyes that caused Sesshoumaru to chuckle. "What are you chuckling for Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the lord of the South who had fought Kagome earlier that month while the Northern lord was unable to attend.

"Kagome is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and Sayako thinks he has the ability to defeat her when she was able to destroy all but the head of the conglomerant Naraku." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"That is the Miko no Shikon?! Even when I fought her earlier two fortnights ago I was not told this. Does Sayako know?" demanded Wraith.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't think Kagome has made the fact that she is the Miko no Shikon yet to even her lands residents. I think though her soldiers may know but I think that is it." Sesshoumaru replied as he shifted in his seat in order to get more comfortable.

Looking down into the arena both Wraith and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but cringe as Sayako got punched by a miko powered punch. "Does that prove that I am a miko?" Kagome purred as she stalked her way around him as if she were a predator stalking around its cornered prey.

Sayako gulped as he nodded. "I would like to concede this battle to the Miko Kagome so that I don't end up getting killed because I was foolish enough to keep fighting you."

"You know Lord Wraith said the same thing." Kagome said tilting her head innocently to the side before walking away and lifting her arm for a small English dragon who was her constant companion to perch upon.

----End Flashback----

"My lady it has been a year since you became the Lady of the East should you not throw a ball in order to prove that you are still lady and to announce that you destroyed the conglomerant Naraku?" Kagome's favorite maid Mya said as she brushed out Kagome's hair as she sat in front of her mirror.

"I suppose I should shouldn't I Mya. I'll send out the invitation for the ball in a week and a week after that the ball will begin before lasting for a day. Would that be good?" Kagome asked Mya as she set down the brush on the vanity in front of her mistress.

"Yes indeed Mistress. Shall I alert the rest of the servants of what will be happening so that the preparations can begin?"

"Yes you may Mya. Mean while I will begin to write out the invitations for the other lords and my former companions." Kagome replied with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers who have sent me reviews. I am so sorry that this is so short. I am now out of school for good until I decide to either get a job or go to college which ever one comes first.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru had not seen Kagome in nearly eight months since she had fought the northern and southern lords. Nor had he heard from her until he had received the invitation just two days ago. The invitation read:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,

You are invited to the ball that commemorates my first full year as reigning lady of the east and as a celebration of the destruction of the conglomerant Naraku. A week after you have received this letter the ball will take place and will last for one full day so please arrive one day early so that you may be situated before the ball starts.

Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands

Sesshoumaru leaned back and contemplated the letter before him. To go or not to go, Sesshoumaru wondered. That though would be a direct insult to Kagome though. Sesshoumaru sighed. Rising from his chair Sesshoumaru left his study in order to seek out Inuyasha who had taken to living at the palace full time. Sesshoumaru finally found Inuyasha in the dojo training with the Tessaiga, "Inuyasha I have received an invitation to a ball being thrown by Lady Kagome to celebrate her first year of reign and the destruction of Naraku."

Inuyasha nearly dropped the Tessaiga at Sesshoumaru's words. "Your shitin' me! Who destroyed Naraku? I wanted to destroy him."

"Fool, it could very well have been Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I guess that is okay. After all she was," was, was stressed, "the most likely of us to get rid of him any way. So when is the ball?"

"In three days."

"And you didn't tell me sooner! Asshole!" With these words Inuyasha bolted from the dojo to start packing to get ready for the ball.

Sesshoumaru smirked but fallowed Inuyasha's example at a much slower pace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay really short but I wanted to get in their reactions to Kagome's ball. Please review this chapter.

DSA


End file.
